Gremmy Thoumeaux
Summary Gremmy Thoumeaux (グレミィ・トゥミュー, Guremī Tumyū) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "V" - "The Visionary". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | 6-B with one clone, higher with his power multiplied by 6 copies of himself Name: Gremmy Thoumeaux Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Gremmy can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut and increase it further with The Visionary), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Reality Warping (Can turn his fantasy into reality), Subjective Reality, Regeneration (Can heal his wound by imagining that the wound has healed), Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Imagines two Captain-class opponents to death in their weakened conditions. Can Imagine his own death if he is not careful), Duplication (Can make copies of himself), Stealth Mastery (With The Visionary. Can make himself unnoticed by Isane, Yachiru and Guenael Lee even when he is in the same room as them), Transmutation (Transmuted Yachiru bones into cookies), Creation and Power Bestowal (Creating and grant power for both Shaz Domino and Guenael Lee), BFR and Portal Creation (Can open a portal and send targets to Space), Information Analysis (Can correctly imagined Kenpachi's strength), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Gremmy can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Half of the meteor yield) | Country level (Created this meteor with 1 copy of himself multiplying his power by 2), higher with his power multiplied by 6 copies of himself Speed: Relativistic (Should be at least as fast as the female Sternritter group) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can be affected by The Visionary to a limited extent) Striking Strength: Unknown (Can be affected by The Visionary to a limited extent) Durability: Country level, higher with his power multiplied by 6 copies of himself (Was going to imagine himself being the only one alive after the meteor hit) and with Blut Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Medallion Intelligence: Uncertain. Likely average, as he does not use his powers in the most efficient manner. Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Gremmy is quite arrogant and rather overconfident of his abilities. If he falters or imagines himself of his own death, The Visionary can be used against him. Also, if he imagines somebody or something to be impossible to surpass due to being too powerful or difficult, then attempts to exceed their strength and is unable to imagine an equally powerful body to properly contain it, his own power will instead fatally damage him. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Visionary: V - The Visionary is Gremmy's Schrift which allows him to turn his imagination into reality, he can use this ability to create many varied effects such as imagines someone's bones to be made of cookies which will later come true, to drastically increase his defense by imagining that his body is harder than steel, or to create and control varius elements and weapons from his mind. In addition, he can heal any wounds inflicted on him by imagining the wound has healed. Life Creation: His strongest power. Gremmy can create life with his Visionary powers. It can range from creating minions to do his bidding, or to create another clone of himself that will multiple the power of his imagination with each clone he made. Infiltration: Gremmy can conceal his presence to make himself undetected by others and from barriers. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Key: Base | With Clones Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Quincies Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Absorption Users